


I wanna feel you from the inside

by efioa_s



Series: Allen and Albert, sitting in a tree [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Barry, Bottoming from the Top, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, He just likes it kinda dry, M/M, Probably the beginning of a food kink, Rough Sex, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efioa_s/pseuds/efioa_s
Summary: Julian will probably never be able to look at a Crunchy again without getting desperately hard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a fluffy drabble but then Barry and Julian wanted to have sex, and who was I to say no?  
> Set directly after Baby, pull me closer, after 3x07.

‘This time of year always makes me homesick,’ Julian admitted. Barry moved his head, propping it up on Julian's shoulder, making a soft rumbling noise of inquiry. Outside the window of Julian's apartment, the light of Central City glittered brightly, the festive lights adorning every possible surfaces, a light dusting of snow falling from the night sky. Barry and Julian were entwined closely, snuggled up tight in Julian's bed, exchanging lazy kisses and warm embraces, had been all day, ever since Julian had been released from the hospital. 

Julian carded his fingers through Barry's hair, planting a soft kiss against his temple. 

‘It's not even my family, hardly. If I'm being completely honest it's the sweets.’ Barry snorted out a laugh, his hand coming up to rest on Julian's bare chest, fingers drawing mindless patterns on his chest. 

‘You're telling me, honestly, that the thing you miss the most about home, is the candy?’

Julian let out an faux-indignant huff, playfully pulling on Barry's hair, knowing full well that that was a _thing_ for Barry. In response, Barry slapped lightly on his chest, moving his feet, cold from where they had been sticking out of the blanket, and pressing them against Julian's, drawing a yelp out of him, before they dissolved into laughter, cradling each other closer, settling tighter against one another, their legs tangling further, sharing body heat. 

‘Well, your American chocolate is rather shite,’ he laughed, ‘Nothing can beat a good Dairy Milk.’

Laughing, Barry asked, ‘Why does _chocolate_ make you homesick at the holidays?’

‘Selection boxes,’ Julian said, as if that was self-explanatory. 

‘A what now?’ Barry asked, looking at his boyfriend with raised eyebrows. Julian laughed, and much to Barry's infinite disappointment, moved to get out of the bed. In retaliation, Barry clung to him like a limpet, preventing him from leaving their cocoon of blankets and pillows and warm skin. 

‘What, no! Where are you _going_?’ he demanded, petulant scowl marring his face, his brows drawn down in exaggerated distant. Julian laughed and unleashed his greatest weapon, wriggling his fingers into Barry's ribs, causing the let out an embarrassing shriek and thrash back. With his boyfriend satisfactorily distracted, Julian pulled himself loose from Barry's grip and slipped out of the bed, quickly pulling on a pair of cotton briefs before dashing through the open door of his bedroom to the kitchen area beyond. Scowling to himself, Barry burrowed further under the covers, already missing the other man's body warmth. Though, Barry had to admit, the view as he left to room hadn't been too shabby. 

Julian wasn't gone even a minute before he darted back into the room, long rectangular box in hand. He quickly dove back under the covers and got them back into position, Julian, reclining back against the wall of pillows, Barry half on top of him, their legs tangled together. Julian set the box on his lap, and presented it to Barry for inspection. 

There wasn't anything spectacular about the box itself. It was purple cardboard, adorned with cartoonish depiction of Santa, a big bulging sack behind his shoulder, his sleigh idling in this background in a field of pure white snow, snowflakes falling. Inside the sack, were various chocolate bars. 

‘This, Barry, is a selection box,’ he explained, opening up the box to show Barry the contents, a plastic tray with various types of sweets place on it ‘You're welcome.

‘We would get one every Christmas. I have nothing but fond memories about these things. And, honestly, they're pretty much the only thing I miss about home. My mother has to smuggle a couple of boxes out to me every year.’

Barry inspected the candy in the box, none of it all that familiar to him. 

‘Cadbury Double Decker?’ he asked, reading the wrapper of the bar. Julian nodded, pulling out another bar, wrapped in gold foil. 

‘You can have that one if you want. Just a warning though, if you touch my Crunchy,’ he said in a conversational tone, gesturing the bar he held in his hand, before returning it into the box, ‘I shall be forced to murder you. Not a single English court would convict me.’

‘Just as well we're not in England then, isn't it,’ Barry grinned, a mischievous glint in his eyes, as he slid his hand across Julian's bare chest, relishing how his breath hitched and his pupils swelled, and immediately drew the bar in the gold foil wrapper out, discarding the one he already had in his hand. 

Before Julian had a chance to protest, Barry swung himself up onto Julian's lap and ground down. The noise the Julian let out was positively inhuman, guttural, deep and animalistic, his hands immediately flying up to grip Barry's hips, keeping him from moving too far away. Barry rolled his hips down again, and waited until Julian let out a helpless moan, his eyes fluttering closed in bliss, before Barry pulled open the wrapper on the bar. 

Immediately, Julian's eyes flew open, but before he could utter a single word, Barry rolled down again, this time leaning down to latch his lips onto Julian's nipple, sucking the pink skin into his mouth. Julian shuddered beneath him, and Barry, awkwardly due to the angle he was at, continued opening the bar. 

After a moment Barry let out a hum, triumphant, drawing the bar out of the wrapper. With a wet pop, he withdrew his mouth from where it had been latched onto Julian's chest, and proceeded to take a massive bite out of the bar. 

The taste of the smooth, sweetness of the chocolate, and the crunch of the mouth melting honeycomb exploded in his mouth, and Barry capitalised on the situation, letting out a moan that could only really be described as slutty. Barry felt Julian's hips make and aborted thrust below him, the hot hard length of his cock pressing against Barry's own. Julian's iris’ were devoured by his pupils, leaving only the slimmest band of color surround the deep black. He had a flush high on his cheeks, and already his breath was coming quicker, his grip on Barry's hips almost tight enough to bruise. And god, if he didn't just drive him crazy. Every inch of him called out to Barry, drawing him in, everything he did and said so enticing and erotic that there was little wonder as to how they had fallen into bed together. 

Except it wasn't just the sex anymore, though it was mind blowingly fantastic. A religious experience, honesty. Barry was pretty sure he'd seen the face of god, as Julian pounded into his prostate. But it was the little things too. The domestic stuff. Waking up and seeing the outline of the pillow creases marking Julian's face, how he tucked Barry in against him when they curled up on the couch to watch TV or a movie, how the skin around Julian's eyes crinkled when he smiled, how his face lit up when Barry entered a room. The sex was a bonus really. An incredibly satisfying, toe curlingly good bonus. 

The taste of chocolate and honeycomb still on his tongue, Barry darted forward and planted one right on Julian's lips. Purely on instinct, Julian opened his mouth the return the kiss, and moaned happily as he tasted the chocolate bar from Barry's mouth. Barry smiled into the kiss, allowing Julian to lick deep into his mouth, chasing the sweetness of flavor as it lingered in Barry's mouth. 

While Julian was distracted by his mouth, Barry broke off some crumbs of honeycomb and sprinkled them across Julian's chest, before breaking off the kiss to go lick them off him. Julian's breath left him in a whoosh, his hands grabbing fistfuls of the bed linen and clinging on tight, as Barry worshiped his bare chest, moving from nipple to the other, biting playfully at them before soothing them with long, wet draws of his tongue, sucking softly. 

Barry continued down his chest, only stopping when he reached the hem of Julian's underwear, looking up at him in askance, breathing hotly against the taut cotton, the only thing keeping Julian's erect cock from being inside Barry's mouth. Letting out a deep, shuddering moan, Julian nodded, and helped Barry by easing his hips off the bed, giving Barry room to strip his underwear clean off him. 

‘Don't know why you even bothered with them,’ Barry muttered, before licking softly at the slit of his cock, lapping up the bead of pre-cum, before fitting his mouth over the head, and slowly sliding down. Julian's breathing was coming quickly, his hands gripping the bed sheets so impossibility tight that Barry absent-mindedly worried that they might rip. He started bobbing his head slowly, at a pace he knew would rile Julian up, but wouldn't get him all the way to the top, covering Julian's dick with his saliva. When he had the other man's cock suitable lubricated, Barry pulled his mouth off of his dick, at which Julian let out a high-pitched whine of protest, spitting into his own palm and using it in place of his mouth, gently stroking, enough to give friction, to keep him riled, but Barry wanted this to last, and he was going to draw it out every second he possible could. 

Taking another bite out of the bar he held in his other hand, Barry returned to kissing Julian, sharing the candy between them, enjoying the feeling of Julian's questing tongue, as it devoured the flavor from every corner of his mouth. Barry finished off the bar that way, slowly jacking Julian off as they traded hungry kisses, savoring the sweetness of the bar between them. When the last trace of the chocolate was gone, Barry reached under the pillow on the side of the bed he would use, if Julian wasn't a much more comfortable option, and withdrew the tube of lube from under the pillow. Barry let go of the other man's erection only long enough to slick up both of his hands, one returning back to Julian's dick, returning to the slow, lazy hand job he was giving, his other hand reaching behind himself, fingers feeling for his own entrance, the puckered ring still warm and wet from their last round, and immediately slipped two fingers in, straight to the knuckle. 

Barry loved this, the feeling of the warmth of digits moving around inside himself, the delicious mixture of pain and pleasure, the way his body stretched around the intrusion, the friction of something moving around inside him was never, ever something that Barry would grow tired of. His own fingers were a satisfactory replacement for Julian's at the moment, the other man still busy clinging to the bed, as the pleasure built, but never enough to reach the happy end. Just thinking about Julian's fingers buried inside him was enough to make his hole to clench around his fingers and his cock to let out a spurt of pre-cum. Julian was so good with his fingers, could reach all the delicious places that Barry couldn't on his own.

Impatient, Barry quickly scissored his fingers inside himself, giving himself a quick, perfunctory stretch, before removing his fingers, using his other hand to make sure every inch of Julian's cock was lubed up, and he moved up, gripping Julian and gilding his dick to his wet, puckered and with a long loud moan, sank down onto the blonde's dick. 

The relief he felt at being filled up almost brought a tear to his eye. He threw his head back as he continued to sink down until he bottomed out, eyes closed at the pure bliss of the painfully delicious friction of the mass inside him. Julian let out a strangled noise, and planted his feet firmly on the bed, thrusting up into Barry's willing body, punching the air out of the brunettes lungs. Julian slid his hands up Barry's thighs, sliding one of his hands between Barrys legs and, hand completely dry, began jacking Barry off like his life depended on it, continuous to thrust up into him. 

There was little that Barry enjoyed more in sex than the friction. That was something Julian learned early on. Barry required very little lube, if any, loving the exquisite but of the dry hand wrapped around his length, dry digits pushing up inside him. Barry has long suspected he could come off that alone, dry fingers buried inside him, pressing against his prostate, no need to even bother with his cock. After a few rounds, though, lube became a necessity if Barry wanted to walk properly for the next few hours, even with his accelerated healing process. 

So it was no surprise that with Julian's hot, hard length pounding his insides, and Julian's dry callused hands relentless jerking his dick, it took Barry approximately two seconds to completely blow his top, his seed spurting across Julian's chest, catching him under the chin, getting in his facial hair. Also, in a turn of events that surprised absolutely no one, with the wet heat of Barry's body surrounding his cock, and the tight vice his body gripped down on the dick inside him when he came, Julian came approximately one second later, erupting inside Barry with a loud cry. 

With a huff, Barry collapsed on top of Julian, not moving to separate themselves. Sometimes, if they didn't move around too much at first, they could start a round two this way, with Julian remaining buried balls deep inside Barry's hole. They heaved breaths together, sweat slicked bodies clinging tightly to one another as they caught their breaths. 

Julian looked forlornly down onto the floor, where his selection box had fallen, forgotten, when they started getting frisky. 

‘Christ, Barry,’ he muttered, warm affection coloring his tone, his eyes sparking fondly as he gazed into Barry's eyes. He reached up and combed his fingers through Barry's hair, completely unbothered by the fact that it was wet and sticky with sweat, fingernails scratching softly at Barry's scalp. 

‘I'll never be able to look at a Crunchy again without getting hard.’


End file.
